


Sure and Certain (Jimmy Eat World)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Beards (Relationships), Benny knows the score, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Closeted Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean & Lisa friendship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gabe being Gabe, Impala, Impala Sex, Incredibly self-aware teenagers, Lisa is a good friend, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Smut, Victor isn't so bad, handjobs, mentions of intolerant parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Continuation of 'He Likes Boys' detailing how Castiel and Dean first met and fell in love





	Sure and Certain (Jimmy Eat World)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's the promised smut.  
> But you know, I just cannot seem to write pure smut.  
> Fluff and angst somehow worm their way in every time.

Sure and Certain (Jimmy Eat World)

“You’re such an idiot,” Lisa sighed into Dean’s chest.

 

“I know,” he admitted, burying his face in Lisa’s soft hair, “I’m sorry.”

 

            Lisa pulled back and reached up to wipe the tears that had started to trail down Dean’s cheeks, “God, you’re even pretty when you cry,” she chuckled.  Dean huffed a laugh and sniffled.  “You know that’s why I agreed to go out with you in the first place, right Winchester?  You’re just so damn _pretty.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” he smiled, gently brushing her long, dark hair off her shoulders, gathering it at the base of her head before cupping her sweet face in his big palms, “Bet you say that to all the queers you date,” his smile slipping slightly at his own bad attempt at humor.

 

            Lisa stiffened in his arms, “Hey! Knock that shit off!” Dean had the good grace to blush and look abashed, “I don’t EVER want to hear you use words like that about yourself!” Lisa tucked her head back into his broad chest, “Besides, you wouldn’t say that stuff about _me_ , would you?”

 

“Course not,” Dean said adamantly, gripping Lisa tighter to himself, the urge to protect his best friend swelling his heart in his chest.  Just the thought of someone saying something like that to the feisty but tender-hearted girl made him want to growl.  Even if he could be sexually attracted to Lisa, and she to him, for that matter, he’d never deserve someone like her.  He wasn’t nearly smart enough to be looking toward a future that would include a career good enough to give her the kind of life she deserved.  Sammy was the brains in the family, he was just the dumb jock, and not even good enough at anything he played to seriously expect a scholarship of any kind.  No, his future was not looking as bright as those of the Sammy’s and Lisa’s of the world.  He’d probably skip college in favor of trade school after graduation next year and go to work for his Uncle Bobby at his junk yard/garage on the outskirts of town.  Maybe he could save up enough to get his own place in a couple years, too.  That wasn’t anything he wanted for Lisa.

 

“Come on,” Lisa suddenly broke from his embrace and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the theater entrance, “We should get our tickets or we’ll have to catch the next show.”

 

“Wait, what? You still, I mean, doesn’t this mean we aren’t dating anymore?” Dean stammered, pulling back on Lisa’s insistent progress.

 

            Lisa walked back to him, grasping both Dean’s hands and swinging them slightly in and away from their bodies   _The very picture of a young couple in love_ , Dean thought wryly. 

 

“Now, why would we not be dating, Dean?” Lisa asked coyly, “What, exactly, were you planning on telling people about why we broke up?  You know those jerks on the football team would never leave you alone if you came out.  And I _really_ do not feel like dealing with all the snide comments and sniping from those bitches at school if you out me.”

 

            Dean looked forlornly down at his shoes, shaking his head, “You’re right,” he looked back pleadingly at Lisa, “What are we gonna do?  We have almost two years left!  What, you wanna fake it for two whole years!?” Panic was starting to edge his tone.

 

“Shh, shh, baby, no, no, of course, I don’t want that! But let’s just keep it up for a while, ‘k?  Just give me some time, I’ll think of something,” Lisa reassured him, hands stroking Dean’s muscular shoulders _.  He really is quite stunning for a 16-year-old guy_ , Lisa thought _, such a pity_.

 

            Dean sighed mightily.  He trusted Lisa to think of a way out for the both of them.  If anyone could, it was Lis, she was the most cunning little shit he’d ever known.  Her easy navigation of the shark-infested waters of high school had shown him that time and time again.  Just dating her for a few weeks had been enough to raise his own stock considerably.  His anxiety wasn’t necessarily because he feared physical repercussions, more that he didn’t want to be ostracized for the remainder of his time in school.  He’d made some good friends on the football team, guys he could see himself hanging with in ten years and he didn’t want to lose that.  The only kid at their school to come out as gay was Aaron, and nobody seemed to give two shits, but Aaron was on the debate team, not the football team.  Plus, his family had a lot of money and his folks took long vacations in Europe frequently, leaving Aaron to host serious ragers in their huge house.  Dean’s lower middle class family did not afford him such luxuries.  And he wasn’t worried about his parents’ reaction either.  He didn’t think his father would be too happy, but his mother would kick John’s ass until he came around.  He knew he was lucky in that regard. 

 

            The other serious problem was the available dating pool in their small Kansas town.  It wasn’t exactly over flowing with prospects, and Dean really did not relish the thought of being lumped in with Aaron Bass and all his LGBTQPXYZ+ activism, way too high profile for Dean.  He really liked his privacy, after all, he was just coming to terms with his own feelings and still trying to figure out exactly what he wanted and liked.  That wasn’t a journey he wanted to take in public.

 

“Come on, pretty boy, let’s go watch the guts fly,” Lisa laughed, dragging Dean toward the entrance again.  Dean let her this time.

 

“It’s a Fast and Furious movie, Lis, I don’t think there’ll be flying guts,” Dean chuckled, pulling his wallet out to pay for the tickets.

 

“What a shame.  Oh well, at least I can ogle Michelle Rodriquez for a couple hours,” Lisa smirked, her brown eyes sparking with mischief.

 

“Two for Fast and Furious,” Dean told the bored-looking ticket agent behind the plexiglass, “Hey, don’t forget the Rock! Homina Homina!” he teased Lisa, hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the concessions, “Think I’ll get a Bomb pop.”

 

“You just want something phallic to suck on!” Lisa laughed, playfully slapping Dean’s arm.

 

            Dean put on a shocked expression mockingly, “Why I never!” he lisped.

 

“Jesus, you’re horrible, Dean,” Lisa laughed again.

 

 

 

            Dean laughed long and deep at Benny, slapping his desk and turning to look at Vic’s face, which, despite his dark skin, showed a slight blush.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Lafitte,” Vic hissed, “I didn’t know they were sisters!”

 

“Oh, brother! You shoulda seen his face when she slapped him! I liked to ‘bout died laughin’,” Benny drawled, slapping Dean’s arm and gripping his forearm to keep from falling out of his chair at their shared lab table.

 

“I hate you two so much,” Vic muttered to the raucous laughter of his two friends, his own lab table missing a partner since the girl he’d been paired with had moved away last week.  They kept laughing through the bell signaling the start of their Earth science class.

 

“Alright! Boys, settle down.  BOYS!” their teacher, Mr. Devereaux shouted to get their attention, “Okay class, uh, we have a new student joining us today, why don’t you introduce yourself and tell the class a little something about yourself, Mr. Novak?” Mr. Devereaux patted the new guy on the shoulder and walked over behind his instruction table at the head of the class.

 

            Now, Benny Lafitte was a lot of things, Southern boy to his core, Johnny Cash aficionado, best quarterback this sorry little school had ever seen, but stupid was not one of them.  Neither was bigot and he had known Dean was batting for his own team from the word ‘go’.  It hadn’t stopped him from forming a strong friendship with the dirty blond-haired boy who had been the first person to talk to Benny when his family had moved up here from New Orleans two years ago.  They’d joined forces with Vic Henriksen and Gabe Milton when they all met at football tryouts sophomore year to become a pretty close-knit, and frankly, troublesome group.  Vic usually kept Gabe from convincing Dean to follow any of his more outrageous schemes and Benny was the more laid-back one, trying to make sure none of them took anything too seriously.  His little group of friends had made high school pretty damn awesome so far, so he figured he owed this to Dean.

 

“Mr. D, sir, Novak can have my spot, I’ll team up with Vic,” Benny spoke up after the new kid had finished sputtering out his introduction, breaking Dean out of the trance he seemed to be in.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean hissed under his breath at Benny.

 

“You can thank me later, brother,” Benny patted Dean’s shoulder and grabbed his bookbag, easily sliding into the seat next to Vic, who grinned knowingly at Dean’s shocked face.  Dean grunted and turned back around.

 

“Well, thank you, Mr. Lafitte.  Mr. Novak, please take a seat with Mr. Winchester, he’ll be your new lab partner,” Mr. Devereaux indicated Dean’s desk.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Dean muttered under his breath as the new kid walked toward him.  As soon as his attention had been drawn to the front by their teacher, Dean had felt like his body had locked up.  The guy standing next to Mr. D was taller than the older man, with a headful of messy black hair, surprisingly clear complexion a dusky olive-tone, and eyes so big Dean could see their sky-blue color from the back of the room.  But then the kid started talking and Dean’s breath left him in a rush.  He sounded like he’d gargled with whiskey and gravel this morning!  Even through the stuttering introduction and constantly biting his pink, chapped lips, Dean couldn’t look away as he felt himself stiffening in his jeans.  Suddenly, he heard Benny volunteering to partner with Vic and his heart slammed to a stop in his chest.  Now, the most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen in real life was sitting next to him and Dean didn’t dare turn his head, feeling a blush creep up his neck to set his cheeks on fire.

 

            Dean felt a finger jab his shoulder and heard Vic whisper, “Introduce yourself, dick.”  He looked down at the desk in front of the new kid and extended his left hand across his body.

 

“Name’s Dean,” he blurted brusquely.

 

“Hello Dean,” the kid said, grasping Dean’s left with his right in a firm, warm grip that sent little electrical tingles rushing through Dean’s arm, straight into his groin.  The sound of his own name from those perfect lips, in that deep voice, had Dean fidgeting in his seat to accommodate his burgeoning erection and looking up into the face of the new guy.

 

“I, uh…I didn’t catch your name, ‘M sorry, man,” Dean muttered, still grasping the kid’s hand, not even shaking it, just…holding it, on top their desk.

 

   “Huh, yeah, s’ok, um, Castiel,” the kid uttered, faint blush spreading across his cheeks, making his eyes look even bluer, if that was even possible, “Can I have my hand back?” he whispered.

 

“Oh!” Dean breathed, releasing Castiel’s hand like it had burned him, wiping his now sweaty left hand down his thigh, “Sorry,” he whispered back, blush heating his face again.  Dean tried to figure out what Mr. D was blathering on about, something to do with the scientific method or Bunsen burners or some other sciencey shit, but he kept catching Castiel glancing at him out of the corner of his eye and the weight of his gaze was doing nothing to eradicate his inconvenient boner.

 

“Mr. Winchester!” Mr. Devereaux nearly shouted, startling Dean out of his reverie.

 

“Uh, yes, sir?” Dean stuttered.

 

“Were you going to write any of this down or are you relying on your photographic memory for the test next week?” their teacher asked sarcastically.  Dean looked around and saw everyone else had their notebooks out, half-filled with hastily scribbled notes.  Benny and Vic giggled behind him and his face lit up even brighter than before and he scrambled for his bookbag, pulling out a notebook and searching for a pen, a pencil, a fucking crayon, anything, when he felt a gentle touch on his right bicep.

 

“You can copy mine,” Castiel said softly.

 

“I don’t have a pen,” Dean admitted, head down in embarrassment.

 

            Castiel handed him the one he’d been using, a slight smile on his face, “Here, I have more.” Castiel brushed his fingers over Dean’s as he gave up his pen and extracted another from his bookbag.

 

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, relishing the lingering warmth of his borrowed pen. _Jesus, I’m pathetic_ , he thought.  Dean concentrated on what Mr. D was writing on the board, faithfully copying it all down without really processing any of it, for the rest of class, closing his notebook and stashing it in his bag when everyone else started packing up.  Dean turned back to Castiel to give him back his pen.

 

“Keep it,” Castiel said simply, “I have plenty.”  Castiel handed him two sheets of notes from his notebook, “Bring ‘em with you tomorrow,” he said with a wink and slipped out of his seat, pulling a schedule out of his back pocket and glancing at it before heading to the door.  Dean sat stock-still, mouth agape, watching the most perfect ass he’d ever seen walk away.

 

            He was pulled back into reality by Vic and Benny slapping his back and pulling him out of his seat by his armpits. Dean looked at the pages in his hand.  At the top of the first page, Castiel had scrawled ‘Call me’ and a phone number.

 

“Come on, man, we gotta hustle if we wanna make gym before the bell,” Vic announced, releasing Dean and heading to the door, bookbag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, brother, you are so in for it!” Benny whispered in Dean’s ear, urging him after Vic, hand moving from Dean’s armpit to sling over his shoulder.

 

            Dean quickly folded up the pages, stuffing them in his bag and shouldering it, pushing Benny off, “Shut it, Lafitte.”  Benny laughingly followed his friends down the long hall toward the fieldhouse, where they met up with Gabe, who greeted them with a broad smile and held the door to the locker room open for them, swatting all their asses as they passed.

 

“Guess,” Swat, “who,” Swat, “got,” Swat, “Kali’s number?” Gabe teased.

 

“Dude, that chick would eat you alive as soon as look at you!” Vic shouted back at Gabe, flicking open his locker and stowing his bookbag.

 

“Oh, God, I hope so!” Gabe clasped his hands over his heart and looked at the ceiling.

 

“You should be so lucky,” Dean shoved Gabe playfully and opened his own locker, exchanging his bag for his uniform as Benny sidled up to his adjacent locker and leaned over to whisper to Dean.

 

“Are we not tellin’ the other guys ‘bout that number you got in your bag?” Benny asked smiling.

 

“Later, Benny, we’ll talk later, but just you and me for right now, ‘k?” Dean pleaded quietly.

 

“Sure, brother,” he whispered back.  They all changed clothes quickly.  “Let’s get our dodgeball on, boys!” Benny cried, flinging the gym doors open dramatically.

 

“Prepare to be annihilated, nerds!” Vic yelled at the assembled group of mostly underclassmen that comprised the rest of their gym class.

 

            The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully, without any of his friends in his other classes and Gabe too busy chasing Kali down at lunch, Vic hot on his heels, teasing him mercilessly and Benny trying to referee the whole shit show.  That was, until 7th period History, when Castiel again got to introduce himself to his new classmates while Dean sat breathlessly waiting for him to take the only empty seat in the room, directly behind Dean.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled as he passed Dean, _accidentally_ brushing his hip against Dean’s shoulder along the way.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean breathed, eyes round in shock at the contact.

 

            Class began in earnest with their teacher reviewing the last chapter they had read.  Dean looked down at his pen, the pen Castiel had given him and couldn’t help the little glance he snuck behind him.  Somehow, Castiel had scooted his desk a little closer to Dean’s and was leaning over it, only inches from the back of Dean’s head.

 

“I like it,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Like what?” Dean whispered out the side of his mouth, not daring to turn around again lest he get called out by another teacher.

 

“Cas, my nickname, I like it. A lot,” Cas whispered, the smile evident in his voice.

 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, hoping his neck wasn’t so red Cas could see he was blushing again.  He felt a nudge at his elbow and, lifting his arm, saw Cas’ fingers gripping a small slip of paper folded in half.  Dean took it, holding it under his desk to read it.  Cas had written ‘And you smell fucking edible’.  Dean choked and tried to cover it with a cough, but he still heard the low little chuckle behind him and he wondered if his skin would ever _not_ be pink again.  He’d realized after gym that he’d forgotten to bring shampoo from home so he’d had to use Gabe’s fruity-ass Caramel Apple shit, which he was now officially commandeering for good.   Dean stuffed the scrap in the front pocket of his jeans, which were uncomfortably tight again, and tore off a clean scrap of paper from his notebook and wrote ‘meet me in the parking lot after school, black Chevy Impala’.   Bending his arm at an almost unnatural angle, he slid the note onto Cas’ desk.

 

            After a moment, Dean heard a whispered, “Mmmm, maybe.”  He spun around to glare at Cas, annoyed at that response, only to see him smile mischievously and licking his lips.  Dean’s glare turned into a leer immediately and Cas’ smile grew feral.

 

“Dean!” Mrs. Donaldson’s voice brought him about face instantly.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying to will his erection down yet again.  Twice in one day and he hadn’t even really talked to the guy yet!  Benny was right, he was so in for it.  Dean practically ran from the classroom as soon as the bell sounded, the second one through the door and then literally running for his locker to grab his coat.  Benny and Gabe were at his locker, squabbling about something Benny was trying to keep out of Gabe’s short reach.  Gabe may have been the size of an 8th grader, but he was the quickest runningback their coach had ever seen and his slippery little self could catch anything Benny threw, as long as Vic and Dean were there to keep Benny free to throw it.  They settled down when Dean slid to a stop in front of his locker, spinning the lock through its combination quicker than he thought possible.

 

“Hey, brother, what’s the rush?  We ain’t got practice today so Short-stack and I were gonna grab some grub, you want in?” Benny drawled, still holding whatever it was out of Gabe’s reach.

 

“Can’t,” Dean spat out, throwing books in his bag and grabbing his leather jacket, slamming the locker shut with his elbow, “gotta go, see you guys tomorrow!” he called over his shoulder, running down the hall toward the parking lot.

 

“How am I supposed to get home?!” Gabe shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat.

 

“Come on, brother, let’s go eat somethin’ first then I’ll drop you off home,” Benny wrapped an arm around Gabe, who used the distraction to grab Kali’s number out of Benny’s sweaty mitt and take off for the parking lot, cackling wildly.

 

 

            Dean unlocked his Baby, slinging his bookbag in the back seat and throwing his jacket on, looking down at himself to double check his fly wasn’t open or anything, then folded his arms and leaned on Baby in what he thought was a nonchalant way against his car.  He scanned the main exit for a mop of messy dark hair and bright blue eyes, but the only person walking toward him was Lisa.  Shit, Lisa!

 

“What the fuck, Dean?” she yelled, descending on him like the wrath of God, “Benny said you ditched them! And you ran right past me in the hall!” Dean couldn’t help but note how beautiful she was when she was angry, all flashing eyes, her graceful hands on her slim hips.

 

“I’m sorry, Lis!  I’m really sorry, but could you maybe get a ride home with Hannah today?  Please,” he rushed out, craning his neck to look past her to the exit doors, trying to catch sight of Cas, “it’s important! Please, just go! I’ll owe you so big!”

 

“What? Tell me what’s going on! Right the fuck now!” She grabbed Dean’s chin, bringing his face to hers, demanding eye contact, “I’m not leaving until you tell me what it is you think you’re doing.”

 

            Dean sighed, defeated.  He never could keep anything from her.  “There’s a new guy, he’s in two of my classes, he’s super fucking hot, and I’m, like, 99% sure he’s into me.  He’s meeting me out here any minute now, so could you please just go with Hannah?” he tried for desperation and pleading but he thought it just came out as frantic and insane.  Lisa seemed to buy it, though, because her face softened and she released his chin, looking behind her briefly.  They both spotted Cas at the same time, standing outside the exit and looking intently across the parking lot. 

 

“Is that him?” She asked.

 

“Yes, yes!  Please go before he sees you!” Dean was nearly in tears at this point.  He _so_ did not want Cas to see him arguing with his girlfriend in the parking lot.

 

“Alright,” Lisa sighed, walking backwards and pointing at Dean, “but you _will_ call me as soon as you can and tell me the whole story.  I mean it, Dean Winchester!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Dean hissed, making shooing gestures at her retreating form, getting back in his ‘cool guy’ stance just as Cas was making his way across the front row and spotted him.  Dean’s heart stopped when he saw Cas’ face light up upon seeing him waiting next to Baby and it only restarted when Cas strode toward him purposefully, a broad grin on his beautiful face.

 

“Found you,” Cas said, walking right up into Dean’s personal space but he just couldn’t find it in himself to complain.  Dean lost all semblance of cool in Cas’ presence, unable to look away from Cas’ mouth and struggled to come up with a snappy comeback.

 

“Uh, yeah…ya sure did,” Dean grinned dopily, fighting the urge to pull Cas into his arms and kiss that smirk right off his stupid pretty lips.

 

            Cas stepped even closer, so close Dean could feel the heat from his body and Dean realized they were the same height, 5’10” and it was very nice to be eye level with someone so hot.  Dean’s gaze wandered down to Cas’ mouth again.

 

“You gonna give me a ride?” Dean watched the words pushing out of Cas’ pink lips around a slight smirk.

 

“Huh? Wha-? Uh, yeah,” Dean stammered, breaking away from Cas’ lips and sliding away to open the driver’s side door, “Uh, hop in,” he breathed, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“Thanks,” Cas said softly squeezing past Dean to slide into the open door and across the bench seat to the passenger’s side.  Dean stood there for a second, trying to breathe evenly and get his dick to calm the hell down for the _third_ time today when Cas leaned over the seat, big blue eyes looking suggestively up at Dean through the open door, “Coming?”

 

            Dean groaned lowly and took a deep breath, “Yeah,” he muttered, sliding in behind the steering wheel and pulling his door shut.  With shaky hands, Dean put the key in the ignition and started up his Baby.  Her rumbling purr set his nerves at ease and he relaxed back into her well-worn leather seat.  After a moment, he gathered his courage and turned to Cas, “I know we just met, but can I show you something?”

 

            Cas looked him up and down, eyebrow crooked, and tilted his head, considering, “Yeah, I guess I’d let you show me just about anything.”  Dean blushed and looked back at the steering wheel.  “But just so we’re clear, if you plan on murdering and dumping my mutilated corpse somewhere, I already told my brother I’m with you,” Cas chuckled, fastening his seatbelt.

 

“You already told your family about me?” Dean smirked, a little of his usual bravado returning, “That’s so sweet!”

 

            Cas barked out a laugh, “ _That’s_ what you got out of that statement?!”

 

“Well, ‘M not plannin’ on murdering you, so yeah,” Dean laughed, putting the car in reverse and checking his rearview and blind spots before pulling out of his slot.

 

“Oh my God, just drive,” Cas chuckled, shaking his head.

 

            They drove in silence but for the sounds of the classic rock filtering out of the stereo on a low volume.  Dean felt Cas’ glances like a caress, flicking his eyes over to catch Cas’ as often as he dared without putting them in danger.  Nearly 45 minutes later, Dean turned the car off the main road and onto a dirt track that wound through the trees, some of them already burnished orange, yellow, and red with the approach of cooler weather.  Ten more minutes of driving through the woods and the track opened up into a dirt-covered clearing abutting a good-sized lake.

 

            Putting Baby in park and turning off the engine, Dean sighed and turned to see Cas’ expression, “Surprise,” he breathed.

 

“Oh wow,” Cas sighed, turning shining eyes to Dean, “It’s beautiful!”

 

“Just wait,” Dean said, excited, “You haven’t even seen the best part yet. Come on.”  He reached over to unbuckle Cas’ seatbelt before undoing his own, fairly bursting from the car and trotting around to hold Cas’ door for him.

 

“Thanks,” Cas looked down with pink cheeks, suddenly shy.  Dean grinned and, grabbing Cas’ left hand, he pulled him clear of the car and shut the door.  He directed Cas closer to the water, turning his hand in Cas’ and laced their fingers together, glancing at Cas.  Cas smiled back and gripped Dean’s hand tighter.  As they neared the edge, Cas saw a small wooden dock, just wide enough for them to walk abreast.

 

“This is so amazing, Dean!  How did you find it?” he breathed in awe.

 

“My uncle owns it, the dock, not the lake.  Well, he’s not really my uncle, just a friend of my dad’s, but he’s the closest thing I have to an uncle.  There used to be a cabin here, too, but it burned down years ago,” Dean pointed off to their right where Cas could barely see some charred ruins amidst the shaggy undergrowth and young trees.

 

“Oh my God, was anyone hurt?” Cas gasped.

 

“No, no,” Dean chuckled, “Freak lightning strike.  No one was here, thankfully.  Now we just set up tents in the summer or borrow Uncle Bobby’s camper in the fall.”

 

            The pair stood there, watching birds swoop low over the lake, the strong breeze ruffling its surface for some time, until Cas realized Dean wasn’t looking at the lake anymore, but at him.

 

“What?” Cas asked, smile breaking across his face.

 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Dean sighed, “Um, I mean-“

 

            Cas’ smile grew, “You think I’m beautiful?”

 

            Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, I mean, um,” Dean looked back up at Cas’ smiling face, “Look, you gotta know you’re gorgeous!”

 

“I don’t know any such thing,” Cas turned to face Dean, taking his other hand, just like Lisa had done weeks ago.  _The very picture of the young couple in love_ , Dean thought.  “I know that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Dean, and I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.”

 

            Stunned, Dean stepped right up into Cas’ warm body, “What are you waiting for, then?” he asked, searching Cas’ eyes for any hint that the other boy wasn’t serious.  Cas dropped Dean’s hands and wrapped his soft, warm palms around Dean’s jaw, dragging him in, pressing his lips firmly but chastely over Dean’s.  Dean moaned into the kiss, even though it was pretty clear this was Cas’ first and he really had no idea what to do.  Dean was more than happy to teach the other boy everything he knew.  Dean gripped Cas’ hips and drew their bodies flush together and licked the seam of Cas’ soft lips, causing the other boy to gasp in surprise.  Dean quickly slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth and turned his head to slot their mouths more firmly together, deepening the kiss.  Breathing heavily though his nose Dean was delighted to feel Cas’ tongue tentatively sliding alongside his own and further, into his mouth.  Dean pulled his own tongue back, caressing and then sucking gently on Cas’, pulling a deep groan out of the other boy, who rocked his hips forward, brushing his hard cock directly into Dean’s own rock-solid dick.

 

“Oh God, Cas,” Dean groaned, breaking their kiss.  Cas whined at the loss of Dean’s mouth, hands tipping Dean’s face up and to the right as he licked and nipped down his jaw and across his neck, pulling more groans and gasps out of Dean.  Dean slid his hands across Cas’ firm ass and pulled him into a gentle rocking rhythm, rubbing their dicks together enthusiastically and sending jolts of hot lust racing through his entire body.

 

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas breathed into Dean’s collar bone in between sucking a hickey there and running his tongue over the mark, “don’t, ungh, don’t fucking stop! Oh, fuck yes, God, feels so fucking good, ungh, Dean!”

 

“Shit, Cas, ungh!  Fuck yeah!  You like that, huh?” Dean panted, nudging Cas’ face back up to his own, chasing Cas’ open mouth to administer licks and little bites to his swollen lips.

 

            Cas threw his head back and clenched his eyes tight, breath stuttering and heaving, unable to look at Dean’s face all flushed and his lips puffy and shiny.  It was all too much and not enough at the same time.  Dean started in on his neck, sucking on his pulse point, just below his newly developing stubble.  Cas outright growled and grabbed Dean’s hips, thrusting so hard they both nearly went over.  Dean laughed breathily, still panting like a racehorse, chest working like a bellows, and rested his forehead against Cas’, effectively halting all but the lightest grinding that neither of them could seem to stop completely.

 

“Hey, hey wait… mmm…fuck, can’t believe I’m saying this,” Dean started, eyes closed as he worked to slow his roll.  Cas whined pitifully, peppering Dean’s temples, forehead, and cheeks with little kisses, his breath puffing across Dean’s face and already smelling of the both them combined, sending another jolt of heat through Dean’s groin.  “I really, really like you, Cas, ah…Like really like you and I, I don’t even know how’s…fuck, how is that even possible?” Dean rambled.

 

            Cas worked his way back to Dean’s mouth, soft little kitten licks along his jaw like he was marking Dean as _his property_ , just like Sammy used to do to claim the last cookie when they were little kids, and fuck if that wasn’t the absolute hottest fucking idea to ever cross Dean’s hormone-addled brain and he groaned deeply into Cas’ mouth, heat kicking up again.  Cas smiled in triumph against Dean’s mouth and let the other boy map his way through as far as his tongue would reach.

 

            Feeling lightheaded and seeing black spots at the edges of his vision, Cas broke off to breathe, letting Dean return all the light kisses and little licks he had initiated while Cas caught his breath. “I feel it…ah, yeah, Dean, right there…I feel it, too, I don’t…mmm…I don’t understand what-“ Dean cut him off by capturing his lips again, nipping his bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue, “Ungh, fuck…Wait…Wait, Dean!”  Dean pulled back and searched Cas’ face with lust-blown eyes, taking in his pinked cheeks, blue-rimmed black pools for pupils, hair an utter disaster, “I don’t wanna come in my pants,” Cas stated simply.

 

            Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head, seeming to wake up from his sex-haze, “You’re right, shit, I’m sorry.”

 

“We should get our clothes off and get in the back seat of your sexy beast of a car,” Cas grinned wildly.

 

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard,” Dean laughed, grabbing Cas and hauling him to the Impala.  Dean opened the driver’s door, slipped off his coat and threw it on the seat, turning to Cas with a quirked eyebrow. Cas shrugged out of his too-big trench coat and winked at Dean as he threw it on top of Dean’s jacket.  Both boys grinned ferally and chuckled at each other as they toed off their shoes and pulled their t shirts over their heads.  Cas reached over and pulled Dean up against him by his beltloops, groaning at the feeling of all the smooth skin and hard muscle pressed against his much slighter chest. “Let me help with this,” he whispered into Dean’s ear, “I wanna unwrap you myself.”  Dean groaned again, voice already sounding wrecked, and nodded against Cas’ shoulder.

 

            Cas pulled back, bottom lip caught in his teeth, eyes trained on what his hands were doing, Dean’s eyes on Cas’ face, watching for his reaction, more nervous than he had been all day.  Cas popped the button, hands only slightly trembling, and slid the zipper down slowly, revealing Dean’s black boxer briefs and giving his straining cock some relief from the confines of his jeans.  Cas sighed in pleasure and slid Dean’s jeans down his thighs, over the light and downy hair of his legs, and down to the hard-packed dirt ground. “Step out,” he commanded and Dean followed his order, silently thrilling to the new tone of authority in Cas’ voice, those two words enough to make his dick twitch in renewed excitement.  Cas stood back up and threw the jeans on top the growing pile in the front seat and gripped Dean’s slim hips, looking his fill, from Dean’s nipples tightening under the cool breeze coming in off the lake, down his firm abs only slightly obscured by the last vestiges of baby fat, over his thick cock pushing insistently against the stretchy cotton, and down his bowed legs.  He hummed in approval, “Goddamn, Dean, you are so perfectly beautiful.” Cas looked back up to Dean’s blushing face, chucking a finger under his chin to make Dean look him in the eye, “You are lovely, Dean.” Dean reached in for a chaste kiss, clearly not used to being the object of such descriptions.  “Take mine off now,” Cas whispered.

 

            Dean’s breath hitched and he went to work without question, making quick work of Cas’ jeans, taking them down to the dirt much quicker than Cas had done his own, breath quickening at the sight of Cas’ thick thighs and cut calves, his legs dusted with thin but soft black hair that was identical to the small patch Dean had already seen between his pecs.  “I love that you’re hairier than me,” Dean murmured, stroking Cas’ legs as he stood up to toss the jeans behind him.

 

            Cas chuckled and reached around Dean to open the back door of the car.  He held the door open and schooled his features into a more somber look, “Get in and sit in the middle.”

 

            Dean scrambled to obey and Cas had his suspicion confirmed: Dean liked being told what to do.  Cas grinned as he followed Dean into the back seat and pulled the door shut behind them, wondering how he got so lucky.  Straddling Dean’s slightly spread legs, Cas planted his knees on either side of Dean’s ass, hunched over to avoid bumping his head in the confined space of the back seat.  Cas wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s head and brought his lips close enough to share air but not touching, yet, “Put your hands up and grab the back of the seat,” Dean complied quickly, knuckles white as he grasped the leather, “Don’t move them until I tell you to, understand?” Dean nodded. “Say it, Dean, I need to hear you say it.”

 

            Dean took a big breath of Cas’ air, “I promise I won’t move my hands until you say, Cas.”  Cas felt Dean’s dick lurch against his ass happily.

 

“Mmmm, good, baby, now listen to me very carefully, you’re the first person I have ever been with so I know you have more practical experience than I do and that’s just fine, but you’re mine now.  That means you only do these things with me and we go at my pace.  I won’t rush this or push you into doing anything one of us isn’t ready for,” Cas nuzzled Dean’s cheek, “Tell me you understand.”

 

“I understand, Cas,” Dean ground out, riding the edge of his self-control but loving the feeling of giving up the pacesetting to Cas.

 

“Good boy,” Dean’s breathing quickened at the praise, which Cas also took note of for next time, “Now, I want to bring us both off with just my hands this time. There’ll be plenty of time for everything else later and I do mean everything, Dean,” Dean whined deep in his throat at the dark promise in Cas’ eyes. “Tell me it’s okay, Dean. Tell me yes.”

 

“Yes! Yes, Cas, I want you to do it, do anything you want to me, please! I-“ Dean babbled until Cas cut him off with a searing kiss, delving into Dean’s mouth brutally as he pulled firmly on the other boy’s briefs. Dean lifted his hips instantly so Cas could get his underpants down.  Cas looked down at Dean’s dick for the first time and gasped.  Dean smirked up at him, “You like?”

 

“Oh, yes, Dean, I very much like,” Cas husked out, pulling his own orange briefs down and slipping them off one leg, leaving them pooled around one knee as he stroked his own cock lightly in relief, eyes closed.  Opening his eyes, he looked back at Dean’s face, his mouth open in shock or awe or plain old disbelief, making Cas smirk, “You like?” he echoed.

 

“Uhhhh, um, dude…” Dean cut his eyes up to Cas’ and back down to his throbbing dick, “You’re fucking hung!”

 

            Cas chuckled wryly, snaking his left hand behind Dean’s head to grasp the short hairs at the back of his head, tugging them firmly to bring Dean’s face back up, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll work up to it,”  Cas thumbed the pre-cum beading at his tip and wiped it across Dean’s lower lip, where it was quickly swiped off by Dean’s quick, pink tongue.  Dean moaned and closed his eyes, relishing the salty-bitter taste before opening to Cas’ mouth as the other boy took both their cocks in his hand.  Cas thrust gently into his fist, sliding along Dean’s velvety, hard length, “Fuck, Dean, so good for me, ungh, feel so good, so perfect like this.”  A few more thrust told Cas their combined pre-cum, although fairly copious, wouldn’t be enough lubrication to avoid chaffing and he definitely did not want to hurt Dean.  Putting his right hand in front of Dean’s face, he said, “Lick,” and watched as Dean slathered his palm like it was the last bit of sustenance on the planet, even running his talented tongue between Cas’ fingers, his spit trickling down the back of Cas’ hand and down his wrist in no time. 

 

            Cas moaned at the sight of Dean slicking up his palm for them and couldn’t wait any longer, he had to see his boy come and soon!  Cas replaced his hand with his mouth, letting Dean lick his way back into his mouth as he lined up their hard cocks and stroked hard, from bases to tips, to spread Dean’s spit along with the pre-cum that continued to flow in an almost steady stream from both of them.  Dean’s stomach jumped as Cas set up a brutal pace, done with waiting now, both of them panting into the other’s mouth, eyes wide and staring as they moaned and gasped.

 

            The air in the Impala was thick with the humidity of two teenage boys and all their heavy breathing, the windows fogged over completely, lending another level of isolation as the two boys spun down deeper into each other’s pleasure.  Dean thrust up as best he could with every stroke of Cas’ capable hand, loving the slick drag of his most sensitive flesh over Cas’, the catch of his head butting up against the bottom of Cas’ head. Cas moved like a man possessed, intent on bringing Dean over the edge first but unable to slow down the race towards his own finish.

 

“Come on,” Cas panted, eyes fixed on Dean’s flushed and sweating face, “come on, baby, wanna see you come.  Yeah, come all over my cock…ungh, fuck yeah, Dean, give it to me…”

 

            Dean’s orgasm slammed into him broadside, dragged out of his dick seemingly by the power of Cas’ graveled voice alone.  His back arched and he locks up, pushing Cas’ back up into the roof of the car, bumping his head against the soft liner as he grabbed onto Dean’s elbow to steady himself.  Cas watched, mesmerized, as Dean hit his peak, head thrown back, long neck stretched out and gleaming with sweat, chest heaving out and stomach sunk in, throwing his ribs into sharp relief, his cock twitching with the thick ropes of pearly come that shoot out to hit Dean’s stomach, some blurting out over Cas’ dick and knuckles.  Cas felt Dean’s legs push out against his own as the boy arched under him, shoving him high, almost making him tumble off, so he grabbed for Dean’s elbow with his free hand because he felt his own balls draw up suddenly, tight and hot, and then the coiling spring in his stomach snapped violently and he fell over the edge right behind Dean just as the other boy’s body relaxed back down into the seat, dropping them both down but Dean kept thrusting slightly, working himself through his aftershocks against Cas’ still spasming cock.  He opened his eyes just in time to watch Cas staring open-mouthed and groaning out Dean’s name as he watched his dick coat Dean’s stomach and softening cock in his spend. 

 

“Cas, Cas, baby,” Cas slowly looked up at Dean, as if he’d forgotten what actual words were, “Gotta touch you, now, please? Please, can I touch you, Cas?” Dean begged, his arms burning with the strain of their position.  Cas nods dumbly and Dean let his arms flop down, fingers tingly with the return of proper blood flow and upper arms rubbery with disuse.  Sighing heavily in content, Dean ran his hands softly over Cas thick thighs and up to his hips, stilling the abortive little thrusts Cas is still making, even though they’re both fully soft and Dean has slipped entirely out of the other boy’s grip.  “Mmmm, Cas, stop, baby, that’s it,” Dean soothed.  Cas nodded at him and seemed to come back to himself slowly, running a finger through the mess they’ve made, rubbing it into Dean’s skin with a purpose.  Dean just watched him, still running his big hands up and around every inch of Cas he can reach.

 

“This means you’re mine,” Cas muttered, making Dean shiver at his meaning as well as the cold slowly creeping into the car now that they’ve stopped thrusting into each other.  “We belong to each other now, Dean.  Do you see?”

 

“Yeah, Cas, I see.  We have some things to talk about, but,” Dean paused, clearing his throat, “but yeah, I’m all yours and you’re mine, right?” A hint of insecurity edging back into Dean’s voice.

 

            Cas beamed at Dean and it made Dean’s heart swell like never before.  _I want to make him smile like that every single day for the rest of his life_ , Dean thought.  And Cas spoke the sweetest words Dean’s ever heard in his life, “Yes, Dean, I’m all yours.”

 

“Well, babe, we better clean up and get dressed or we’ll be awfully cold pretty soon,” Dean sighed, regretfully.

 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Cas giggled as he runs his clean hand up and down Dean’s arm.

 

            Dean just chuckled and called Cas a sap, reaching under the seat for his workout duffle and pulling out a clean white hand towel to clean them off with.  Once they’re clean and redressed, which takes longer than anticipated because Cas can’t seem to stop touching Dean’s arms and Dean keeps sneaking little kisses anywhere he can reach, they got in the front seat and Cas slid over to snuggle under Dean’s chin for their talk.

 

“I, um, I have to tell you a couple things, Cas,” Dean starts, “I…boy, this is harder than I thought, I have a girlfriend,” Cas muttered something horrible under his breath and pushes off Dean’s chest to glare back at him, “Hey! It’s not like that! She knows about me! She’s cool with it!” Cas’ eyes narrow even more, “Seriously, you can talk to her yourself.  In fact, I’ll give you her number, she’s gonna want to talk to you anyway.”

 

“Why does she want to talk to me? I’m trying to steal her boyfriend,” Cas asked, even more suspicious.

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Dean ran a hand over his eyes, “I’m not doing this right-“

 

“Yes, you should have told me about your girlfriend before your dick was in my hand,” Cas spits, pulling away from Dean to sit against the passenger side door, arms folded over his chest.

 

“That’s not, fuck, that’s not what I mean, dammit! She’s gay! Okay?  She’s gay, too and she said if we kept dating that no one would have to know and we can be each other’s cover until graduation,” Dean stammered out, upset with the loss of Cas’ body against his own.

 

“Beards?” Cas asked, finally loosening up and scooting closer to Dean, “You’re talking about beards, right?”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s what she said it’s called,” Dean sighed, willing Cas to come closer again.

 

“Are either of you out to your parents?” Cas asked, right hand on Dean’s thigh now, left reaching into the hair at the base of his skull, gripping his scalp.

 

            Pushing back into Cas’ hand, Dean sighed with the relief of having Cas’ hands back on him, “No, her folks are real big into one of the stricter churches, think her dad’s a deacon or some shit.  My mom’d probably be okay with it and she’d get my dad to come around, don’t think Sammy’d give a shit, fact he prolly already knows…” Dean trailed off as Cas’ little scalp rub got more intense, his words slurred and quieter.

 

“Hey,” Cas shook his head with a handful of his hair, “don’t fall asleep on me, buddy, you’re my ride home!”

 

“Huh? ‘M not asleep, you’re asleep,” Dean grumped.

 

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Cas laughed and moved his hand out of Dean’s hair, “What are we doing here, Dean?  What are we?”

 

            Dean looked down at Cas seriously now.  He wasn’t very good at talking about his feelings, but he knew from the moment he first saw this kid, he was something special, someone who would be very important in his life.  Hell, he was pretty sure he was already halfway to being in love with the guy and he knew literally nothing about him.  That would have to change.

 

“I don’t know, exactly,” Dean ran his right hand through Cas’ hair and pulled the other boy’s head against his chest.  He definitely couldn’t say these things under that intense, blue stare, “All I know is you’re important to me and it’s only been one day.  There’s something here,” Dean put his left hand flat over Cas’ heart, “that I need in my life.  We need to get to know each other better, but I think that’s only gonna make this more…solid, I guess is a good word.  So, I guess what I’m saying is, I’m yours, if you want me, for as long as you want me.”

 

            Dean could feel the huge grin that stretched Cas’ mouth against his chest, “I think all that is true.  Thank you,” Cas said quietly, “I’m yours, then, too, for as long as you’ll have me.”  Cas’ tone turned serious again, “We can’t tell a lot of people, definitely not my family.  My older brother is the only one who knows what I am but that’s because he’s the same, sort of.  He’s away at college, though, so no one at home can know about me.  We moved here so my father could take a position as minister at the Baptist church when the current minister retires,” Cas lifted his face to look at Dean’s, “So, if you think Lisa’s parents wouldn’t accept her, you know how mine would feel about us.  We have to keep this quiet until after graduation.”

 

            Dean felt the heat of anger soar up his spine at the mention of the intolerance Cas had to endure, but his heart swelled again at the thought that Cas was already planning their future together.  He ran his palm up Cas’ neck to cradle his jaw and bring him in for a slow, sweet kiss, licking into his mouth gently, all the desperation of their previous activities gone, replaced with a tenderness he’d never felt for anyone before.  When he ended the kiss, he pulled Cas’ face back into his chest and sighed.

 

“We’ll do whatever we have to, baby.  I’ll do anything to keep you safe, I swear.  If that means keeping a lid on this, I can do that.  I think we need to head back now.  Don’t want your folks to freak out,” Cas extricated himself from Dean reluctantly and slid back over to the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt.  Dean started Baby up and put her in Drive then clasped Cas’ hand on the seat between them.  Cas looked down at their hands and tightened his grip with a small smile at Dean.

 

            The ride back to town was as quiet at the one out to the lake, both boys again lost in their own thoughts, but the tension from the trip out was gone.  In its place was the lingering feeling of all they had shared and the promises they had made.  For the first time in a long time, Dean was looking forward to his future, a future he knew would include this amazing person sitting next to him.  For the first time since he had realized what his feelings and desires meant, Cas wasn’t ashamed to be what he was, he could only feel gratitude and he thanked a God he truly believed to be a loving God that He had led Cas to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna apologize for the length.  
> Apparently, I am incapable of writing less than 5,000 words.  
> I have accepted this about myself.


End file.
